2 Nights Gone Wrong
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: A night after breaking up with her secret boyfriend, Azusa soon pays the price; Rated M for detailed violence, language, and sexual themes.


**Chapter One: The Umbrella Man**

"I love cake!" the immature airhead screams; she digs her fork dipper into the crunchy carrot cake, which was created thanks to the delightful bakery just a couple of blocks down from the school.

"I love doing nothing all day!" a ginger-haired girl replies as she lazily slouches in her wooden chair; she'd been doing nothing but eat and relax for the past half hour

"I love tea!" Tsumugi, pouring the warm and throat-soothing delicacy, replies in excitement.

"I hate everything!" Mio, an irritable and far-more serious senior, contradicts in a pessimistic tone.

"Ding dong!" a descending voice from above appears, which signals the end of the day.

"Too bad we couldn't practice today," Ritsu sarcastically remarks, irritating her more hardworking best friend

"Alright, here's a new rule. Regardless of whether Azusa's here or not next time, we're still practicing!" the girl with tall, black hair instructs

"Mio, come on!" Ritsu lazily begs

Yui walks over to the couch to tie her shoelaces, then asks, "Does anybody know where Azusa's been? - ", but pauses in shock, and continues, "-You won't believe this!"

"What?" the other three ask collectively. When given no response, they walk over curiously towards the couch and feel equally surprised. On the couch, there laid a 16-year old girl: Young, modest, but mysteriously tired.

"Did she sleepwalk here?" Yui asks suggestively; she then gets down on her knees -covering her skirt- and continuously pokes the unawake girl on the cheeks

"I guess she just walked in and flopped dead on the couch," Ritsu suggests before joining her friend in a sort of creepy "Who can poke Azusa-Chan more?" competition; Ritsu adds, "But, even if that's not what happened, I doubt she sleepwalked here; she's not like how you were a few nights ago!"

"I'm sorry; what're you talking about?" Mio asks curiously

"I sleepwalked into Sawa-chan's apartment," Yui explains and then further evaluates, "She let me spend the night there as long as I didn't tell the cops," much to Mio's shocked expression on her face

"Should we wake her up?" Tsumugi suggests, being considerate of interrupting the kouhai

"How about we just admire just how cute Azu-nyan looks when she's asleep?" Yui suggests creepily

"Yui, why're you so creepy?" Mio asks for obvious reasons

"Mio. I am what I am!" Yui biblically replies

"Let's just wake her up!" Tsumugi persists her suggestion to wake up the teenaged-girl

Mio asks: "But, how?"

Ritsu -now suddenly energized- grabs her drum plates, screams "Everybody be cool; I got this!", and slaps them together, which creates a loud noise.

"Ow!" the young kouhai finally wakes up, covering her aching ears; she opens her reddened eyes and screams in frustration: "Ritsu-sempai, what the hell! - ", but interrupts herself: "…Oh, my god. Did I dose off? I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine; we really needed a break! -" Ritsu replies, but is interrupted with a fist slammed right into her skull; a bump rises on her head

"Azusa, it's alright; please make sue this doesn't happen again!" Mio forgives her with a warning; Azusa nervously nods and gets off the couch -brushing her silky hair-.

"Azu-nyan, are you alright?" Yui asks, concerned about the excessively-tired teenager

"Yeah," Azusa replies as she rubs her blood-colored eyes, and explains: "I just didn't sleep well last night"

"Were you thinking about me, Azu-Nyan?" Yui teasingly asks, creepily winking at her

"No, I had homework!" Azusa blushingly replies -grabbing her guitar case- and asks, feeling embarrassment: "Why do you have to be such a creep?!" as she hurriedly exits through the door

"I think something's up!" Yui suggests, concerned

"Yui-Chan, it's probably nothing," Tsumugi suggests, contradicting the suggestion

Mio corroborates: "Absolutely. Do you remember how much homework we got back in junior year?"

Ritsu asks, confused: "Homework? What homework? We didn't have any homework!"

Mio yells towards her best-friend's laziness, naivety, and procrastination: "Yes, we did! You just chose not to do any of it!"

"I'll keep an eye on her," Yui suggests as if she was a secret agent like in all the 007 movies.

"Fine, whatever!" Mio gives us she walks towards the two-doored exit; Ritsu follows in-suit and yells, "Mio, wait for me!"; she's then followed by both Tsumugi and finally Yui, who was constantly concerned about her kouhai's health.

~Three hours later at the Hirasawa Residence; 8 P.M~

"Ui-chan, is Azu-nyan alright?" Yui, who was surprisingly being done with all her studies for the night, asks her younger but mature sister out of concern for the kouhai's well-being.

"Well, she got yelled at in class this morning for not doing her homework," Ui begins the explanation, then continues: "It's rather unusual for Azusa-chan, but I don't blame her; she got into a big argument last night with her boyfriend"

"Wait…. -," an ill-informed Yui asks, feeling perplexed: "-…Azu-nyan has a boyfriend?"

Ui replies: "Yeah. They've been dating for a month…or 29 days depending on how things will turn out after last night; here's what happened…"

~Flashback, the previous night; The Nakano Residence at 11:25 P.M ~

It all began in a one-story house located about 50 kilometers from the capital. Within the large residence, there was a 16-year-old teenaged girl and another gentleman, who was about 17 to 18 years of age; they were both making out on Azusa's queen bed as the background radio was singing: "I'm in Love. I'm Damn Sure I Am! It's Not My Fault I Am; I Just Can't Fight These Feelings!"

Here's how they met: An exhausted Azusa was walking home alone under the dark sky at 9 P.M; she had to attend a three-hour exam cramming session immediately after the usually unproductive band practice, which gave her more time to study as Yui and Ritsu had engaged in a two-hour staring contest; Ritsu won. As Azusa walked home, the sky began crying and she was getting soaked.

"Damn it!" Azusa curses under her tired breath, frustrated by her temporarily dead cell-phone; she continued her hopeless walk back home until…a mysterious man suddenly throws a yellow umbrella over her drenched body; she thanks him as he walks her home: He got her phone number and regularly walked her back home for another two weeks; they start dating.

The good news is that Azusa did great on her exams, thanks to both the cram sessions and the additional two hours of study hall from band practice, which were now overtaken by the continued staring contests between the two air-heads, much to Mio-chan's annoyance.

"I love you, kitty-kat!" the boyfriend teases her, pulling out of her lips, as he points towards the cat-eared headband on her study desk; he jokingly continues: "Come on, try them on!"

"Never in a million years," Azusa refuses, now embarrassed. He gets up, puts on his plain-red shirt, and looks at her photographs from her performance as Yui-Azu; Feeling jealous, he admits: "Wow, that sure looks like fun!"

"Yeah, it was. But, do you know what'd be more fun?" Azusa asks, angrily: "If you had come!"

"Sweetheart, I love you," he explains, defending himself, before he continues: "But, I can't; I have a job!"

The kouhai yells, "Screw the job, can you please just come next time?"

"Sweetheart…"

Frustrated, Azusa-chan rudely interrupts: "Stop calling me sweetheart and give me an answer!"

"Azusa…" he candidly answers, "It's complicated…"

Offended, Azusa yells: "What's that supposed to mean, do I suck at playing Mutan?!"

Confused, he asks, "What's Mutan?"

"God, really?!" an enraged Azusa yells in disbelief, shocked by her boyfriend's lack of knowledge; she grabs him by the arm

"Azusa, where are you taking me?!" he asks, scared; a sobbing Azusa gives him the silent treatment and throws him outside the front door

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry!" he tries to apologize, but it's too late as Azusa furiously slams the door shut

~End of Flashback~

"Wow…Ui. I honestly don't know whose side to take" Yui admits, feeling conflicted

"Me too. I agree that he should know a little more about her passion, but Azusa-chan overreacted a bit," Ui evaluates, but still fails to reach a conclusion

"I should talk to her," the older sister considers the option and dashes towards the landline

"Onee-chan, there's probably a reason why she didn't tell you!" Ui tries to dissuade her

"And, what would that be?" Yui asks, shocked

"She probably wanted to keep it private between…how do I say this delicately, but somebody more mature with advice" Ui explains, trying her best at not offending the senior; she fails as a totally offended Yui dashes towards the landline from across the spacious rez-de-chaussée

"Azusa?" Yui asks over the landline

Azusa's surprised by her sudden phone call; she also didn't want to talk to anybody considering he emotional state. "Yui-sempai?"

An offended Yui screams with concern into the landline, nearly deafening the kouhai on the line. "Why didn't you tell me about your boyfriend, Azusa?"

The modest junior replies. "Sempai, what happened between us is personal; it's none of your business!"

"I don't care!" Yui still demands a better explanation before it becomes a one-sided conversation. "Azusa?"

"What happened?"

Yui gasps in disbelief. "She hung up on me!"

"Onee-chan. I think she just needs some space"

"What if she…hurts herself?" Yui suggests pessimistically, overly concerned. "I'll call the others; we're going to Azu-nyan's house!"

Yui runs towards the door, immediately kicks both her feet into a pair of beach slippers, and exits.

~10 Minutes Later; Azusa's residence. 10:20 P.M ~

"Oh, cruel love. Why must thou be so cruel?" the wireless radio cries as the girl sets down her precious guitar; she wipes her tears and tries to cheer herself up. "A cup of tea should do the trick"

She scuttles towards the cupboard to grab a water pan, until…the lights turn off

"Huh?!" the young girl panics until she makes a falsely dangerous assumption. "Mom and Dad probably got forgot to pay the bills…right?"

Suddenly, the ground floor is invaded by footsteps, scaring the shit out of the black-haired teenager.

"What the hell…?" the scared girl turns around; she's introduced to a sharp blow in the forehead, which throws her down on the kitchen tile

"Ow!" the girl with a cracked forehead screams as she lies on the cracked floor tile, groaning in pain as she glances at the tall and mysterious figure holding the neck of a now-broken glass bottle. The lighting or lack thereof made it near impossible to identify the figure dressed in an extra-large jacket. All that she could make out was that the jacket was colored dark brown.

"Wait…what are you doing?" the injured girl asks helplessly as the mysterious figure grabs Mutan The Guitar. The figure never replies and instead proceeds to drag the 10,000 Yen instrument towards its target, Azusa Nakano.

"Ow!" the helpless screams as the guitar's slams straight into her ribs, echoing a crunch sound throughout the large and empty rez-de-chaussée.

Azusa sheds tears of pain for roughly a minute until she painfully gets off the tile, clutches her fractured rib, and asks, "What…do you want from me?". Unfortunately, she accidently steps on a glass shard, barefoot.

"Ow, shit!" she collapses onto the ground, falling onto her dominant hand: "Ahhh!"

Azusa lies helplessly as the figure walks towards her bleeding and broken body.

She groans helplessly. "Someone…help"

To be continued

(Author Note: Thank you so much for reading my story; I've spent the past 3 months writing and planning this. However, college has been keeping me occupied at the moment, so updating might take a while. Reviews are appreciated as always!)


End file.
